The Missing Part
by Eiko89
Summary: A girl sees the audition poster for a position in the Black Stones. She decides to take her chances. What will happen? Are the Black Stones going to refuse her or is the missing part in their puzzle? Probaby OC X Nobu
1. Her

Chapter 1: Her

* * *

Author's note: I do not own NANA, the characters of NANA made by Ai Yazawa or any clothes from famous brands or those famous brands . I only own Aoi Kazuma.

* * *

Hey Nana, remember when Shin joined the Black Stones? I really believe his has become better than Ren.

Although I've always wondered, weren't you lonely between the boys? But back than I thought you were too cool to care.

* * *

Ring ring… Nana quickly grabbed her phone out of her purse and pushed the green button.

"Hello, it's Nana" Nana said

"_Hi you're speaking with Aoi Kuzama, is this Nana Oosaki from the Black Stones?" _a high girly voice on the other end replied

"Uh no, I'm Nana Komatsu, her roommate" she said looking at girl about her length in a phone booth

"_Oh I see, I got you number from the poster. I hope I can still audition" she said_

"Okay, I'll give the address of my apartment" she stopped and looked at the girl. At the same time Nana was giving her the address, the girl was writing. "707"

"707, okay got that. Than I'll see you tonight" she said smiling

"Maybe that isn't necessary" Nana said through the phone "By any chance are you wearing a black coat with a red symbol?"

"Huh, how do you…" Aoi looked outside and saw Nana

* * *

When the girl walked out of the booth she had velvet black pumps, wearing a black snake leather pants and a black corset from Vivienne Westwood. On her neck she had a fifi choker with red colored diamonds. In her navel she had a pierce of a blue orb. Her right handed fingers were decorated with several Vivienne Westwood rings, but the knuckle duster rings stood out the most. Her ears were pierced with all kinds of colored diamonds.She had a high jaw and a small nose. Her almond shaped eyes were colored with red eye shadow, eyeliner and amethyst contacts.

Slowly her lipglossed lips curled into a smile and she made a bow.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aoi Kazuma" she bowed back making her purple JRock mullet fall back into model. Nana kept looking at her and thought: _"She's beautiful" _

"I'm so sorry for staring, it's so rude! Oh no I didn't even introduce myself, I'm so rude" Nana cried, but soon she was comforted by Aoi.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Aoi petted her head

After Hachiko was ready with crying, she took Akako with her to the apartment. While on their way back Hachiko told her about all Nana, the Black Stones but above all about Shoji.

* * *

"Hi, I'm back" she opened the door and saw Nana and the rest of the Black Stones. They waved and nodded at her. Except for Nana she walked to the door and saw Aoi with her guitar.

"Hey, who's this" Nana demanded

"This is Aoi Kuzama, she's a guitarist" Hachi said smiling

"We already have Nobu" Nana said matter-of-factly

"Ah come on Nana, give her a chance. Maybe she's really good" Hachi tried

"It would be a waist of time" Nana said angry

With those words Aoi decided to leave.

"If you don't want an extra guitarist, I'll just leave" Aoi looked at all the members of the Black Stones "There are enough bands in Tokyo who do want me in their band"

* * *

Right when she was almost outside she was stopped by Nobu. She swirled around and met him face to face. Panting holding her arm he asked her a favor.

"Nana is not the one to decide if you're good or not" Aoi's eyes widened like disco balls "Please show us your skills?"

* * *

I don't know why, but that day I'm happy Nobu stopped her

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you liked it. If you wish to learn more about Aoi please visit my profile. 


	2. The Sound Déjà vu

Chapter 2: The Sound Déjà vu

* * *

That night was full of tension, I was so excited. Even though I joked about the being a tambourine member in Black Stones. I was so excited that they would have another girl in the band.

* * *

Shin put on his bass and started warming up, Nana inputted her microphone and Yasu got ready behind the drums. Nobu explained Aoi the notes and let her listen to a few parts.

As for Hachi she was sitting 'front row' as usual.

Nana didn't look happy at all, this effort just for one person. Nana wasn't really hoping that Aoi would be bad. At least their time wouldn't have been in vane, but then again Nobu was skilled enough. They didn't need another guitarist.

"Alright Aoi will play the alone first and I'll jump in to hear if it's sounds good together" Nobu said "Shin, can you play along too after the part when it repeats?"

"Yes" he smiled (like the most bishonens do)

Aoi started playing the intro and quicly she captured Hachi's heart with her magic.

"_Amazing, she as good as Nobu is"_

Not long after she had Shin and Nobu in her musical grasp as well and they started playing along. Yasu felt that their rythum was in harmony and played along. Nana had a hard time trying to sing, not because it sounded different or bad. She knew it was good and started to sing.

_

* * *

Everybody's raping me_

_Everybody's lying to me, me yeah_

_Everybody's looking at me_

_Everybody's is laughing at me_

_So I'm going my way, baby my way_

_Last time that I cared_

_Was only one minute and only myself is left_

As the instrumental part was reaching its peak, Nana stopped and heard a sound from Aoi's guitar she didn't want to hear. As well for Nobu, Shin and Yasu. Aoi stopped in the middle of her solo and looked at everyone.

"Uh I'm not that bad, am I? Aoi asked

"No, you're good. I think your skills would even match those of Nobu" Shin said

"Akai was it right" Nana asked teasingly (Author's note: Aoi means blue, akai means red)

"It's Aoi" she said angry

"Right, where did you learn to play guitar?" Nana asked "And who's your favorite guitarist"

"I've learned playing here in Tokyo" Aoi said "My favorite guitarist is Ren Honjou from Trapnest"

Hachi beamed her immediately and looked with puppy big eyes at her.

"Oh my God this is so amazing, we must be the same. I can't believe you like Trapnest too" Hachi said "Wait this is such a déjà vu moment"

"Aoi, please play again" Nobu asked

Aoi started to play on her own and when they slowly listened to her. They heard something different than Ren. It was the same thing that Ren has. Something indescribable and it sounded the darn same.

Nana, Nobu and Yasu knew rejecting her would be a stupid thing, but letting her join could be even more stupid.

"Aoi, do still wish to join our band" Nana asked

"Yes, I don't wish anything else" Aoi said

"Than I have one request, if it doesn't please you then there's no place for you here" Nana said, Aoi nodded and waited for her task "Put Ren Honjou away from your pedestal and make your own sound"

"I will" Aoi said happily

* * *

Even though finding your own 'thing' is hard. I think it is the hardest for Aoi.

* * *


	3. Baby blues

**Chapter 3: Baby blues

* * *

**

**Author's note:** This is a little bit history about Aoi. I want you guys to learn more about Aoi and who she really is.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and has taking interest in my fanfiction

**Aiko-Chan: **I'm really glad you like it and to be the first one to review my fanfiction

**maniczz101: **Thank you for asking me to keep on writing

**Kiisachan: **Thank you and don't worry I'll try to write as much as I can

**Momo-byon: **Same as Kiisachan and I hope I will write as you hope it will be

**UchihaSayuri: **Thank you for finding it original I was scared it would turn out bad

* * *

**  
**

When I look back at the time I had with Nana. Icherish the moments when we laugh and love and try to learn from expierence's that have been less pleasant

* * *

"Hey, how old do you think she is?" Nana asked Hachi

"She told me she is twenty" Hachi said _"Although she looked younger. Oh no, I didn't took another person who is younger then they look. Oh God, Nana is going to furious!"_

"It's alright, she can't be younger than Shin" Nana said and sat next to Hachi and drank some water

"Hey I'm not that young" Shin scolded

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo, Aoi was waiting for the next subway train to Harajuku. Once she got in and took a seat. She looked at the map. It would take longer than she wished. The stop in Harajuku, was the last stop. Slowly she her mind leaped to somewhere else.

"Come on Aoi, it will be fun" a small girl with brown hair dragged a drunk and still black haired Aoi "Afterall let's celebrate that you're in a new band"

"What the--! Chiisa, what are you doing I can't see" Aoi said twirling around like a drunker drunk almost falling on top of anoter girl with boyish short hair

"Yuko, do you think it was wise to make Aoi that drunk?" Chiisa asked

"What can happen we're with her" Yuko hugged Aoi tightly making her bend over Yuko

"That could happen" Chiisa pointed "Besides trying to hook her up with a takoubon is once again not one of you brightest"

They finally got Aoi home and put her on the sofa.

"Now, now what's my surprise?" Aoi clapped her hands, the door opened and the next thing Aoi knew she jumped in the arms of a young boy and said "How cute!"

* * *

Aoi came back to reality and she still wasn't close to Harajuku. She sighed and bumped her head against the window. She decided to listen to some music and put on "Bodies" from the Sex Pistols. An explicit song she enjoyed a lot. Even before she could her the next 'abortion' her bliss was roughly disturbed by the vibration of her mobile.

"Hello, it's Aoi" she thought it would be her boss again calling her if she could work more

"_Aoi-chan it's Nobu" _Aoi hearts jumped right through the roof of the subway

Nobu did not know it but when he asked her to show her skills she felt like this.

"Y-yes?" Aoi stuttered getting all red

"_I was wondering, if you're not busy that is, would like to jam tomorrow" _Nobu asked

"Yeah I loved to" Aoi said while holding heart

"_Alright then! See you tomorrow at your place" _Nobu said

"Okay" and she hang up

She looked in the subway and saw no one she was the only left, figures on this hour. She wished for only one thing to make time go faster a day. Again she was disturbed by her mobile.

"_DID YOU GOT IN?" _a familiar voice on the other end screamed

"Yuko, I knew it" Aoi said annoyed "What is this time you ordered or booked, karaoke, pole dancing, strippers?"

"_Oh come on, I've grown over that" _Yuko said but she wanted to continue Chiisa took the phone away _"And?"_

"I got the job" Aoi said smiling "And no I can't arrange a date with Shin and you"

"_You're just saying that to tease me aren't you?" _Chiisa asked

"Actually, I'm almost home so if you guys want to drink and crash. Come over to my place"

"_Sounds great, see you then" _Chiisa ended their conversation

"You're just saying that to tease me aren't you?" Aoi said the line to herself "No I meant it. Our break was not a joke"

* * *

Even if the unpleasant moments are harsh, everyone learns from it. Shouln't one do so Nana?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've completeed Aoi's profile you will find information about her in my account. Just click my name and scroll down to Aoi's profile. I hope you all have enjoyed my latest chapter. More will come soon. 


End file.
